School-Side Chronicles ~After Story~/Tropes
A list of tropes in School-Side Chronicles ~After Story~. A-G *'A-Cup Angst': Rita. And Rini (still) as well, despite the fact she's a Hot Mom already. *'Abusive Parents': Though in Misako's case it's an Abusive Uncle. Subverted when it reveals that Kuro does love Misako, its just his way of treating her as the case of Get A Hold Of Yourself, Man! to Misako. **Played straight with Gale, due to being ostracized by nearly his whole family and to add the salt to the wound... His mother is the one who sets up the accident that caused the strained relationship between him and his sister. *'Accidental Pervert': Hikari gets into this, most of the time in Aria of Souls arc. Regardless, he never gets beaten or eitherwise scolded by Misako. *'Action Girl': The female main characters, especially Misako, who's the crowning resident. The old casts, especially Rini, aren't shameful either. *'Adults Are Useless': Generally Averted. The parents themselves helps the childrens several times, though only in dire situations, usually concerning The End of The World As We Know It. *'Alas, Poor Villain' *'Almost Kiss': Hikari and Vanitas in Fate arc. Sometimes, Vanitas is a Moment Killer. **Also happens again in Accel World arc, only this time with Shiki and Hikari, which actually is a dare the two of them played. Again, Vanitas is a Moment Killer or just a Big Brother Instinct. *'And Now For Someone Completely Different': Being the sequel to School-Side Chronicles, this has to be. With the exception of both Kuronagi and Azure, it introduces new main characters (which most of it happens to be the character's childrens) and replaces the old ones. Though, the old characters do make an appearance most of the time. *'Artificial Human': Brandt, who is actually a Homunculus alongside his "brother", Kouga. *'Badass' **'Badass Adorable': Most of the main casts are this, especially Hikari and Dan. **'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass': Brandt. Ooh boy... You won't even believe it. **'Badass Family' *'Big Bad' *'Big Brother Instinct': Vanitas towards Hikari. And you better look out when he saw you hurting him. **Also, Hayato for Asuka naturally. *'Big Damn Heroes' *'Belligerent Sexual Tension': Misako/Akita and Kairi/Rita, especially the latter. Shiki/Altria also fits into this as well. *'Beta Couple': Kazuto and Asuka is the first one to confirmed. *'Beware the Nice Ones': Several, most notably Hikari, Kyle and Hayato. Especially the former two, you better run as fast as you can before they unleash their rage. *'Beware the Quiet Ones' *'Blonde, Brunette, Redhead': Yang, Tsuruya and Gale, respective. Though, Gale has white hair instead. *'Butt Monkey': Asuka, just like her own father for sure. *'Call Back' *'Calling the Old Man Out' *'Chaste Hero': Hikari is very hopeless and is downright clueless when it comes to romance. Both Kairi and Rita lampshades this all the way. *'Chekhov's Gun' *'Chekhov's Gunman' *'Clingy Jealous Girl': Airi invokes this trope. And of course, Kyle despises her because of this. *'Cloudcuckoolander': Hayato. Yang also shows shades of this. *'Complete Monster': Iris is already this from the beginning and ~After Story~ just took her even more. After all... You know she's already crossing the Moral line when she forces the Lost Remnants to kill their remaining parents just to set her revenge against Kuronagi and Roku. Elluka and Jellal already notes that Iris is way too far, and the latter expresses his disgust personally. *'Continuity Nod' *'Cooldown Hug': Vanitas gives one to Hikari when he goes Unstoppable Rage in After Story arc. *'Cry Cute': Misako does this near the end of Aria of Souls arc, when she finally meets Kuronagi in 9'' years. **Kazuto also does one when Hayato died in order to save his life. *'Cuteness Proximity': Hikari, nearly ''every ''time Vanitas shows his dere side. Which often shown with him glomping Vanitas like Roku would do to him as well.. *'Darker and Edgier''' *'Dark and Troubled Past': The Lost Remnants. Ooh boy... What else could we have to explain? *'Deadpan Snarker' *'Demoted to Extra': The old main casts (excluding Kuronagi, Azure, Vanitas and Kuro) are reduced towards these, Lightning herself have yet to show in the series. Though from Heaven's Wish, Roku, Rini, Sora and Riku are turn into Ascended Extras instead. *'Elemental Powers' *'Enemy Without': Naito, Misako's darkness personified. *'Ensemble Darkhorse' *'Even Evil Has Standards': Jellal, despite being undyingly loyal to Iris, shows extreme disappointment when she forced the Lost Remnants to kill their parents in the past. Even Zwei calls her out for doing this. *'Evil Twin': Naito to Misako. Though, Non-Identical Evil Twin to be exact. *'Expy': The main casts are essentially identical to the old casts (unless you exclude Kuronagi and Azure). Justified, most of them are their kids. **The 6 Protagonists fits the role of their predecessors quite neatly: ***Hikari = Roku ***Misako = Misato/Kuro ***Kairi = Rini ***Shiki = Vanitas ***Tsuruya = Kuro/Misato ***Gale = Sora *'Eye Scream': Misako has her right eye being taken by Iris, with her own hands no less! *'Fighter, Mage, Thief' *'Five-Man Band' **'The Leader': Hikari is this and The Heart. **'The Lancer': Shiki. **'The Big Guy': Misako. **'The Smart Guy': Kairi. **'Sixth Ranger(s)': Tsuruya and Gale. Though the former also fits the bill as The Heart. **'Token Evil Teammate': Gale, arguably. *'Foreshadowing' *'Four Temperament Ensemble': The four main protagonists are this in default (prior to Tsuruya and Gale's introduction): **Hikari is Sanguine **Misako is Melancholic **Kairi is Choleric **Shiki is Phlegmatic *'Funny Background Event' *'Generation Xerox': Hikari is basically a younger and more cheerful version of Roku. And is pretty much creepier than him thanks to Vanitas. *'Genre Savvy' *'Go Out With A Smile': Naito dies smiling in After Story after Hikari (platonically) reprociated his feelings. **Hayato also does this after performing his Heroic Sacrifice. H-P *'Half-Human Hybrid': Hikari is a Half-Blood Esper like his father and Kyle is a 1/4 Esper being from Terra's side. **Hayato becomes a Half-Dragon later on when he gets revived by Dheginsea. *'Heel Face Turn': Naito at the end of Aria of Souls and Shiki in After Story arcs. **Tsuruya, Gale, Ada and Yang also does this in the third season, though, they are actually a case of Good All Along. *'Heroic Sacrifice': Naito performs one to save Altria from getting killed by the Berserker-Sancraid. **Hayato also does one for Kazuto, not just saving his life but also getting back his lost voice. And it's a real Tear Jerker. *'Ho Yay': Oh. A LOT! This is School-Side Chronicles after all... Let's see... **Hikari with Vanitas, Naito and Shiki... the latter serves as a somewhat subtle Brother-Sister Incest. **Just like Kuro and Chrona, ~After Story~ have Tsuruya and Gale. **Hayato and Kazuto. Which is made funnier that Asuka completely shipped her brother and him. **And then there's Yang and Kairi, which the former is implied to have a crush on the latter. **Brandt and Dan is almost inseperable... Then Kouga happens. *'Ill Boy': Kairi is revealed to be this once. Hence, why Yoru is posessing him instead of Sora. *'Instant Runes': Kazuto's summons are summoned this way. Especially with Magatsu-Izanagi, which is near-instantenous enough that is appears like a beam shot out of NOWHERE. *'Jerkass': Kuro, the crowning trope as well as both Shiki and Gale are this. **'Jerk With A Heart of Gold': Though, there are times Shiki has a Pet the Dog moments, mostly to either Hikari and Altria and Gale is often worried about Tsuruya's safety. **'Jerk With A Heart of Jerk': Gale's reason on why he is being nice to Kairi is that he likes his cute face whenever he cries, and if he were be friendly, he could make his face even more cuter. Though, he explains that what he was thinking during that time. *'Keet': Brandt, Dan and Yang. Especially the former two. Roku himself is even more cheerful in here than before. **'Genki Girl': Asuka is obviously is this. *'Killed Off For Real': Naito at the end of the first season and later Hayato in the fourth. Though, the latter subverts this due to Back From The Dead, but is still technically dead. *'Long Lost Relative': Shiki is revealed to be Hikari's older half-brother in After Story. *'Magic Knight': Like the SSC characters, most of the main casts are this. *'Memento MacGuffin' *'Mismatched Eyes': Hikari has blue and green eyes. Uniquely, his left green eye has splotches of yellow. Once he is in Azure Kain, his left eye completely turns into gold color. **Naito is basically a swapped version of Kuro's, having blue in his left and red in his right which he concealed it with an eyepatch. Justified, since his red eye is actually Misako's. *'Mythology Gag' *'No Sense of Personal Space': Naturally, both Roku and Hikari is this towards Vanitas. Airi herself loves to cling on Kyle, much to his chagrin. Naito is essentially is this to Hikari. And then there's Gale's touchy-touchy on Tsuruya. *'Oblivious to Love': Tsuruya never really acknowledges that Ada has an obvious crush on him let alone giving Yang all the presents he got from her. Of course, Ada is truly devastated about it. *'Official Couple' *'Older Than They Look': Roku, who supposed to be either in his mid 30's-40's yet he looks exactly the same in his School-Side Chronicles appearance. Justified, since Espers stops physically aging in a certain age, and it just so happens he stops aging in his 17. *'Only Sane Man': Kairi essentially serves this in the main group. *'Papa Wolf': Both Kuronagi and Vanitas is the surrogate version towards Misako and Hikari, respectively. And good ''grief you don't want to make them mad. **And later a straight example with both Roku and Sora towards Hikari and Kairi respectively. *'Pet the Dog': After The Reveal that Kairi's an Ill Boy developed with a dangerous illness, Yoru's reasons for being in Kairi's body is this. Why? Yoru ''wanted to help Kairi from spending his entire life being shut away from the rest of his friends. This makes Sora feels terribly guilty for calling out Yoru possessing Kairi. **Alice also does one as well... by saving Kairi's life using her powers as the Wizard of Miracles. Abyss is also this to extent. *'The Power of Friendship' Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni' *'Rule of Cool' *'Scars Are Forever': The Lost Remnants had these in their bodies due to Iris' torture. As revealed in After Story, Hikari also had an x-shaped scar on his nape when he saves Vanitas from a berserk Behemoth 10-11 years ago. *'Sealed Inside a Person-Shaped Can': Goes in two ways: **'Sealed Evil in a Can': Yoru, Sora's Enemy Within/Enemy Without and essentially a half of Nephilim sealed inside of Kairi. Though it's revealed that Yoru is already Good All Along. Also Nue, Mio's dark half, is this to Hikari. **'Sealed Good in a Can': Lambda, Mio's light half is this to Shiki after Mio's eventual death in giving birth to Hikari. *'Self-Made Orphans': The Lost Remnants were forced to kill their parents (the PAoS characters except for Nanako; who died out of illness when Misako was just two years old, Chrona and Kuro) by Iris. Poor Misako going to Despair Event Horizon so bad after killing her father, Misato. *'Shrinking Violet': Surprisingly, Tsuruya is this despite being first presented as somewhat The Stoic. *'Sibling Rivalry': Hikari and Shiki, which often goes into hilarious situations starting from ~After Story~ Accel. *'Split Personality': Kyle is a rather subtle example. He is pretty much nice to everyone else, yet he is a notable Jerkass towards Airi and Riki, whenever the latter does something idiotic. *'Summon Magic': The Personas obviously, as well as Kazuto's preferred combat. *'Superpowered Evil Side': Yoru serves one for Kairi, often overlaps with Demonic Possession. *'Talking With Signs': How Kazuto usually interacts. Before getting his voice back. *'The Stoic' *'Third Person Person': Naito. Though whenever Misako is around, he called himself as "Misako", which make it a hell lot of confusing into who he actually refers to (either himself/"actual" Misako). This Foreshadows him being Misako's Enemy Without. *'Those Two Guys': Brandt and Dan. Seriously, their always seen together. *'Troubling Unchildlike Behaviour' *'Tsundere': Misako, Kairi, and Riona is a Type A towards Akita, Rita and both Brandt and Dan respectively. Kyle's is a mixed of Type A and B for Airi. **Vanitas puts the tsun part almost exclusively towards Roku and is more dere towards both Hikari and Mai. *'The Voiceless': Kazuto. Granted, he has his voice stolen by Iris. And he later gets it back thanks to Hayato, at the expense of the latter's life. W-Z *'World of Badass': This is School-Side Chronicles for crying out loud! *'World of Woobie' Category:Tropes